ElementO
Overview Media:http://youtu.be/WCDYYa9PhK0 ElementO I begin by raising the question is the Universe expanding or contracting? Science advocates the former. That in an expanding Universe, it is calculated that time shall pass when all matters disintegrate leaving the universe in a single entity that is darkness. But even if the Universe contracting, time shall also pass that all matters compress in a single compact mass until it dissolves leaving a universe that is likewise in single entity that is darkness. ElementO. The O element. O being the 24th, the last, letter in the Greek alphabet. O being the Omega. Literally; “the great O”. It is the last, the end, or that ultimate entity or unit in a set or series. The completion, the conclusion… The end. And in the Greek numeric system, Omega has the value of 800. That while the earth round, journey northward and you’ll end up in the south. So will it be if you do Eastward as you will in the West. In Biology, when we say cell division, we actually mean the multiplication of cells. Thus, we can actually say cell multiplication when we actually mean it is the process of cell division. Do Christians really believe Judas should be condemned? Would Christ fulfill his mission of dying in the cross without Judas betraying him? And Jesus said (Rev. 1:8) I am the alpha and the omega. The beginning and the end. For it shall come to pass when the beginning the end and the end, the beginning. In simple terms, let us understand the concept by appreciating the inlet copy of the song “Both Sides Now”. And simplest even, don’t we say (art, literary, theater, etc.) appreciation when what we actually do is criticism? (I remember by Film Appreciation Class has a course title Film Criticism 101). The chorus of the song ends; I really don’t know clouds (love, life) at all; a realization and admission of getting lost with meanings and values. When what we mean equates with that of what don’t wish to mean and, vice-versa. That in the absence of concrete definite values of meanings, we begin to assign terms to just anything or just whatever it would seem fitting (in which case, to almost anything). As the song made clear the example, clouds could be likened to love, and life. It’s a long narration of chronology of complicating events but the ultimate end shall be that it shall come to pass, when all values and meanings shall mean the same. And the Universe shall suddenly be surprised that the only meaning left – the only remaining element left – shall be the ElementO. Both Sides Now {|Bows and flows and angel hair |And ice cream castles in the air |Feathered canyons everywhere |I looked at clouds that way. |- |And ow they only block the sun |They rain and snow on everyone |So many things I would have done |But clouds got in the way. |- |Chorus: |I’ve looked at clouds from both sides now |From up and down and still somehow/> It’s cloud’s illusions I recall I really don’t know clouds… at all. Moons and Junes and ferris wheels The dizzy dancing way you feel Where every fairy tale comes real I’ve looked at love that way. And now it’s just another show You leave them laughing when you go And if you care don’t let them know Don’t give yourself away. Chorus: I’ve looked at love from both sides now From up and down and still somewho It’s love illusions I recall I really don’t know love… at all. Tears and fears and feeling proud To say “I love you” right out loud Dreams and schemes and circus crowds I’ve looked at life that way. }And now old friends are acting strange They shake their heads and say I’ve changed Well something’s lost, but something’s gained In living every day. Chorus: I’ve looked at life from both sides now From up and down and still somewhow It’s life illusions I recall I really don’t know life at all. Omega (majuscule: Ω', minuscule: 'ω; Greek Ωμέγα) is the 24th and last letter of the Greek alphabet. In the Greek numeric system, it has a value of 800. The word literally means "great O" (ō mega, mega meaning 'great'), as opposed to omicron, which means "little O" (o mikron, micron meaning "little").The Greek Alphabet This name is Byzantine; in Classical Greek, the letter was called ō'' ( ), whereas the omicron was called ''ou ( ).Herbert Weir Smyth. A Greek Grammar for Colleges. §1 The form of the uppercase letter derives from that of an omicron (Ο) broken up at the side ( ), with the edges subsequently turned outwards ( , , ).Anne Jeffery (1961), The local scripts of archaic Greece, p.37–38. The modern lowercase shape goes back to the uncial form , a form that developed during the 3rd century BC in ancient handwriting on papyrus, from a flattened-out form of the letter ( ) that had its edges curved even further upwards.Edward M. Thompson (1912), Introduction to Greek and Latin paleography, Oxford: Clarendon. p.144 Phonetically, the Ancient Greek Ω is a long [[open-mid back unrounded vowel|open-mid o'']] , equal to the vowel of British English ''raw. In Modern Greek Ω represents the same sound as omicron. The letter omega is transcribed ō'' or simply ''o. Omega (the last letter of the Greek alphabet) is often used to denote the last, the end, or the ultimate limit of a set, in contrast to alpha, the first letter of the Greek alphabet. In the New Testament book of Revelation, God is declared to be the "alpha and omega, the beginning and the end, the first and the last".Revelation 22:13, KJV, and see also 1:8, Greek ἐγὼ τὸ ἄλφα καὶ τὸ ὦ, ὁ πρῶτος καὶ ὁ ἔσχατος, ἡ ἀρχὴ καὶ τὸ τέλος. Or in Revelation 1:8 as seen in the Latin Vulgate Bible, the Greek is shown, surrounded by Latin: "ego sum α et ω principium et finis dicit Dominus Deus qui est et qui erat et qui venturus est Omnipotens" Omega was also adopted into the early Cyrillic alphabet. See Cyrillic omega ( , ). A Raetic variant is conjectured to be at the origin or parallel evolution of the Elder Futhark ᛟ. Omega was also adopted into the Latin alphabet, as a letter of the 1982 revision to the African reference alphabet. It has had little use. See Latin omega. The symbol Ω (majuscule letter) The majuscule letter Ω is used as a symbol: * In physics: ** For ohm – SI unit of electrical resistance; formerly also used upside down ( ) to represent mho, the old name for the inverse of an ohm (now siemens with symbol S) used for electrical conductance. Unicode has a separate code point for the ohm sign (U+2126, Ω), but it is only included for backwards compatibility and the Greek uppercase omega character (U+03A9, Ω) is preferred.Excerpts from The Unicode Standard, Version 4.0. Retrieved 11 October 2006. ** In statistical mechanics Ω refers to the multiplicity (number of microstates) in a system. ** The solid angle or the rate of precession in a gyroscope. ** In particle physics to represent the Omega baryons. ** In astronomy (cosmology) Ω refers to the density of the universe, also called the density parameter. ** In astronomy (orbital mechanics), Ω refers to the longitude of the ascending node of an orbit *In mathematics / computer science: ** in notation related to Big O notation to describe the asymptotic behavior of functions. ** Chaitin's constant. * In mathematics ** In complex analysis, the Omega constant, a solution of Lambert's W function ** A variable for a 2-dimensional region in calculus, usually corresponding to the domain of a double integral. ** In topos theory, the (codomain of the) subobject classifier of an elementary topos. ** In combinatory logic, the looping combinator, (λ x. x x) (λ x. x x) ** In group theory, the omega and agemo subgroups of a p''-group, Ω(''G) and ℧(G'') ** In statistics, it is used as the symbol for the sample space, or total set of possible outcomes. ** In physics, it is used to represent angular frequency *As part of logo or trademark: ** The logo of Omega Watches SA. ** Part of the Badge of the Supreme Court of the United Kingdom. ** Part of the mission patch for STS-135, as it was the last mission of the Space Shuttle program. *Other ** The symbol of the resistance movement against the Vietnam-era draft ** Year or date of death ** Used to refer to the lowest-ranked wolf in a pack The symbol ω (minuscule letter) The minuscule letter ω is used as a symbol: *Biochemistry and chemistry: ** Denotes the carbon atom furthest from the carboxyl group of a fatty acid. ** In biochemistry, for one of the RNA Polymerase subunits. ** In biochemistry, for the dihedral angle associated with the peptide group, involving the backbone atoms Cα-C'-N-Cα ** In genomics, as a measure of evolution at the protein level (also denoted as dN/dS or Ka/Ks ratio). *Physics: **angular velocity or angular frequency **Computational fluid dynamics: the specific turbulence dissipation rate ** In circuit analysis and signal processing to represent natural frequency, related to frequency ''f by ω = 2π''f'' ** In astronomy, as a ranking of a star's brightness ** In astronomy (orbital mechanics), as designation of the argument of periapsis of an orbit ** In particle physics to represent the omega meson *Computer science: ** In notation related to Big O notation, the asymptotically dominant nature of functions ** In relational database theory to represent NULL, a missing or inapplicable value. *Mathematics: ** The first transfinite ordinal number, often identified with the set of natural numbers including 0 (sometimes written \omega_0 ) ** In set theory, the first uncountable ordinal number (more commonly written as ω1) ** The complex cube roots of 1 ** The Wright Omega function ** A generic differential form ** In number theory, an arithmetic function ** In combinatory logic, the self-application combinator, (λ x. x x) ** In mathematical/options finance, the elasticity of financial options ** In analytical investment management, the tracking error of an investment manager *Other: ** Used in place of ん in Japanese typing shorthand. ** In linguistics, the phonological word ** In textual criticism, the archetype of a manuscript tradition ** In sociology, used to refer to the lowest ranking member of a group Notes als:Ω ar:أوميغا arc:Ω roa-rup:Omega ast:Omega bn:ওমেগা be:О мега bg:Омега bar:Omega bo:ཨོ་མེ་ག br:Omega (lizherenn) ca:Omega cs:Omega cy:Omega da:Omega (bogstav) de:Omega et:Oomega el:Ωμέγα es:Ω eo:Omego eu:Omega fa:امگا fr:Oméga ga:Óimige gd:Omega gl:Omega ko:Ω hr:Omega id:Omega is:Ómega it:Omega (lettera) he:אומגה ka:ომეგა (ასო) sw:Omega ht:Ω ku:Omega la:Omega lv:Omega lb:Omega lt:Omega (raidė) hu:Ómega mr:ओमेगा ms:Omega nl:Omega (letter) ja:Ω no:Omega nn:Omega nds:Omega pl:Omega pt:Ω ru:Омега (буква) se:Ω sco:Omega simple:Omega (letter) sk:Omega (grécke písmeno) sl:Omega ckb:ئۆمێگا sh:Omega fi:Oomega sv:Omega th:โอเมกา tr:Omega uk:Омега (літера) war:Omega wuu:Ω zh-yue:Ω zh:Ω Category:Greek letters Category:Vowel letters Category:Greek letters Category:Vowel letters Category:Greek letters Category:Vowel letters Category:Greek letters Category:Vowel letters Category:Infobox templates Category:Content Category:General wiki templates Category:Browse Category:Help